


-When you smile, I melt inside.

by feeltheromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il prompt: “Supernatural, Castiel/Dean, sorriso malinconico.” trovato non ricordo dove, sorry.</p>
<p>In cui Castiel paragona Dean a un’opera d’arte e conosce tutti i suoi mille sorrisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-When you smile, I melt inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural.  
> Pairing: Destiel.  
> Rating: PG13.  
> Beta: Il mio cervello.  
> Genere: slice of life, one-shot, malinconico, fluff, romantico, introspettivo.  
> Warning: slash, AU!verse, OOC, lemon.  
> Summary: Scritta per il prompt: “Supernatural, Castiel/Dean, sorriso malinconico.” trovato non ricordo dove, sorry.  
> In cui Castiel paragona Dean a un’opera d’arte e conosce tutti i suoi mille sorrisi.  
> Note: Uhm! Benvenuta a me su ao3 (e ho pure fatto la rima) giusto? Questa fanfiction l'ho già postata un paio di giorni fa sul mio account EFP, ma ho pensato fosse carino metterla anche qui, visto che non ho ancora pubblicato una mazza, lol. Spero di non aver fatto casino con l'HTML e cose varie, uhm. Anyway, hope you like it! Adiossss.  
> Dedica: A tutti voi che mi leggete. (◡‿◡✿)

- ** _W_** hen you smile, I melt  _inside_.

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=1hruae)  


 

_«Pensi che sia amore?»  
«È quello che è. Non credo sia necessario dargli un nome.»_  


 

 

 

  
   
   
 

 

 

È uno che ha mille sorrisi diversi, Dean Winchester. E Castiel ha imparato a conoscerli tutti quanti, nel corso del tempo.  
Conosce tutte le sfumature che le labbra, gli occhi e il tono di voce di Dean prendono a seconda della circostanza.

Castiel pensa che Dean sia come un’opera d’arte. A primo impatto fa paura, perché non la si capisce, è grande e  _potente_ , spaventa. Se la sia guarda da lontano, si vede solo una superficie piatta, e poco altro.  
Ma è quando ci si avvicina, quando si compiono quei piccoli passi in avanti verso l’inizio della fine, che lo si scopre per davvero. Castiel ha imparato a conoscere le pennellate che tracciano il carattere di Dean, i tratti più duri che segnano le sue paure e le luci e le ombre che rivelano i suoi desideri seminascosti.  
Se poi la si studia a fondo, un’opera d’arte è capace di rivelare cose impossibili, sa trasmettere emozioni enormi. Un po’ come Dean, che ha regalato ricordi, dolori e gioie a Castiel. Dean che ha plasmato una parte di quello che Castiel stesso è oggi.  
Castiel si scopre artista, grazie a Dean. Capisce finalmente per quale motivo i pittori lanciano colori grezzi sulle tele invece di stenderli con cura e pazienza e perché i fotografi scattano fotografie sfocate e fuori asse a soggetti che sono tutto fuor che belli.

La bellezza sta nelle cose distrutte e logorate, come Dean.  
I sorrisi di Dean sono pezzi da museo, opere da custodire gelosamente dietro a un vetro di ammirazione.  
   
La prima volta che Castiel lo ha visto sorridere, ma sorridere veramente, è stato a causa di qualcosa di molto stupido. E adorabile.  
I due amici erano in un negozio di addobbi e oggettistica varia, in pieno periodo natalizio. Castiel aveva intrapreso l’arduo compito di acquistare delle luminarie per l’albero di famiglia –tutto questo succedeva così tanto tempo fa, quando ancora non si erano rivelati i loro sentimenti, ma entrambi sapevano di essere completamente persi per l’altro; dolce gusto di crogiolarsi nel dubbio dell’amore non corrisposto,- e Dean l’aveva accompagnato.  
Castiel era tutto impegnato a scegliere l’articolo da acquistare, quando l’amico aveva richiamato la sua attenzione. Il più giovane aveva riconosciuto una nota d’entusiasmo nella sua voce e l’aveva raggiunto trattenendo un sorriso.  
Sorriso che gli era inevitabilmente salito alle labbra per poi trasformarsi in risata quando si era trovato davanti Dean Winchester con tanto di cappello e barba da Babbo Natale che faceva la voce grossa esclamando “Oh, oh, oh! Buon Natale,  _Cassie_!”.  
Castiel non si era nemmeno dato la briga di fingersi offeso per il nomignolo orribile che gli aveva affibbiato, era semplicemente scoppiato a ridere, tanto da doversi appoggiare al ripiano vicino. Non era riuscito a dire nulla, troppo divertito da quella visione e ancora oggi non riesce a capire cosa effettivamente avesse scatenato la sua ilarità. Forse era stato lo spettacolo esilarante, ma forse, e più probabilmente è così, era stata l’ebbrezza dell’amore che aveva rischiato di soffocarlo, l’adrenalina del sentimento che l’aveva investito senza preavviso, a farlo ridere così tanto.  
Qualunque cosa fosse, fu allora, in quel magico momento, che Dean sorrise.  
E sorrise davvero bene, c’è da riconoscerglielo, sorrise in un modo che fece smettere di ridere Castiel, gli tolse il fiato, letteralmente.  
Castiel pensò del tutto irrazionalmente che avrebbe voluto regalargli il suo cuore.  
Quello era il sorriso felice di Dean, quello spensierato e vero.  
Quello più raro da vedere, tipo aurora boreale.  
Poi c’era il suo sorriso falso, quello che Castiel non sopportava. Lo considera un’arma a doppio taglio, pericolosa come un serpente velenoso e letale come una pugnalata al cuore.  
Grazie a dio, Dean non ha mai usato quel sorriso contro di lui.  
C’è poi uno dei preferiti di Castiel, uno di quelli che rientra quasi certamente nella sua top 10 dei sorrisi più belli di Dean. Il sorriso sghembo, quello che lo illumina solo da un lato del viso, come il sole del mattino quando filtra tra persiane ancora mezze chiuse.  
Gli piace molto, questo sorriso. Gli scalda il cuore, ma in modo poco puro. Lo eccita.  
È afrodisiaco e peccato morale.  
Lo vide per la prima volta una sera, tempo fa, quando lui, Dean, Sam e Gabriel erano a casa di quest’ultimo, tutti quanti stretti nel divano in soggiorno, a vedere chissà quale film spazzatura, circondati da un cimitero di carte di dolciumi, -“ _Gabriel, mi fai venire il diabete per osmosi, dannazione!”,_ \- e lattine di birra vuote.  
Da un lato c’erano Gabriel, probabilmente con un lecca-lecca stretto fra le labbra, Sam, e poi, come due facce della stessa medaglia, due lati della stessa persona, c’erano lui e Dean.  
Non che l’avessero fatto apposta.  
Era successo.  
Strano a dirsi, ma a volte le cose buone semplicemente succedono.  
Castiel era schiacciato nell’angolo del divano, nel posto più confortevole del mondo, al momento. Gli faceva male un fianco, ma dall’altra parte c’era il ginocchio di Dean che continuava a sfregare contro il suo, quindi andava bene.  
Accadde comunque che Dean lo baciò. Ma non sulle labbra, non era ancora il momento.  
Erano entrambi troppo terrorizzati dall’impegno che avrebbe inevitabilmente portato una cosa del genere e dalla paura di non riuscire a sopravvivere a una cosa di tale portata, inquietati dal loro stesso amore ancora senza nome.  
Dean gli aveva lasciato un bacio sul naso, che era arrossato e caldo a causa dell’alcol ingerito.  
Poi aveva fatto questo sorriso, uno nuovo e Castiel per poco non ci era rimasto secco. Del tipo che già vedere un nuovo sorriso è un colpo al cuore, se poi si conta che un attimo prima la bocca di Dean gli era a tanto così dalle labbra, ecco spiegato perchè Castiel aveva pensato di morire. O di essere già arrivato in Paradiso senza passare dal ‘ _Via!_ ’.  
Quel sorriso gli aveva mozzato il fiato, facendolo arrossire per le implicazioni che nascondeva. Implicazioni che erano poi uscite allo scoperto soltanto qualche tempo dopo, ma per il momento era tutto ancora un dolce segreto.  
   
La prima volta che si erano baciati, baciati davvero, baciati come succedeva nei sogni di Castiel, era stato bello.  _Bello un sacco_ , come aveva mormorato Dean un attimo dopo, con il cervello in pappa.  
Non aveva ammesso di essere agitato e avere le farfalle nello stomaco, ma si era capito fin troppo bene: le sue lentiggini erano rosse come tizzoni ardenti e i suoi occhi scattavano ovunque, agitati, senza fermarsi un attimo.  
Era stato in quel momento che Castiel aveva avuto la fortuna di scorgere il suo sorriso imbarazzato e dio, avrebbe voluto pagarlo per poterlo rivedere ogni volta che gli pareva. Il che sarebbe stato all’incirca ogni dieci minuti, purtroppo per Dean.  
Era stupendo. Una meraviglia unica.  
Dean Winchester in imbarazzo è qualcosa di strano, che si ha la fortuna di vedere una volta ogni mille anni, tipo il passaggio di una cometa.  
Il sorriso imbarazzato di Dean è un po’ un piccolo miracolo.  
Era successo che la scuola era finita, le vacanze natalizie erano finalmente arrivate e con loro anche la gioia dei ragazzi e la luce irreale riflessa dalla coltre di neve che ricopriva la città.  
Castiel era all’ultimo anno di college e Dean era andato, con una scusa più o meno casuale, scelta all’ultimo secondo, -che importava? Entrambi fremevano dalla voglia di vedersi e Castiel sarebbe rimasto volentieri zitto anche se Dean gli avesse detto che era andato a salvarlo dall’Apocalisse o qualcosa del genere,- ad aspettarlo fuori dall’edificio che forse quel giorno faceva meno paura del solito.  
Merito della neve o forse dell’atmosfera natalizia.  
Forse solo di Dean e Castiel.  
In ogni caso, i due erano rimasti in giro tutto il pomeriggio, a bighellonare senza meta, vittime del dolce far niente delle vacanze appena iniziate. Castiel finalmente con la testa leggera, felice di non dover più pensare a test e progetti vari per un paio di settimane e Dean felice perché, beh, era con Castiel, no?  
Erano finiti a lanciarsi palle di neve. E poi a baciarsi.  
Castiel aveva pensato di bruciare vivo. Aveva le mani insensibili a causa della neve fredda e i capelli bagnati per colpa delle palle di neve che Dean gli aveva tirato contro fino a poco prima, ma stava ribollendo di caldo. Colpa forse delle mani grandi e ruvide dell’amico –amico? Solo questo? Potrebbe essere una bestemmia bella e buona,- sul suo volto, che lo carezzavano facendogli passare il freddo.  
Dean aveva le labbra morbide e Castiel pensò che sapevano di zucchero filato e alcol, anche se era un mix improbabile.  
Il bacio durò una vita, Castiel ci vide dentro il suo futuro e le sue paure, ciò che lo aspettava; quando si divisero, tornò alla realtà e fu strano. Però vide Dean sorridere.  
Vide il sorriso imbarazzato, proprio quello, e ne rimase incantato.  
Era stato un bellissimo regalo di Natale, anche se poi Dean gliene aveva fatto un altro, nonostante le sue proteste.  
Dopo il bacio, il biondo si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e i due erano ancora così vicini, le mani di lui ancora sulle sue guance, così vicini che quando Castiel alzò lo sguardo, gli si incrociarono gli occhi.  
Dean sorrise un po’ di più, a quel punto, e Castiel lo baciò di nuovo perché lo amava ed era bello averlo finalmente capito.  
   
In un modo o nell’altro, quella sera fecero l’amore.  
Castiel era vergine. Non nel senso che non l’aveva mai fatto  _così_  con un ragazzo, ma proprio nel vero senso della parola. Non era mai stato neanche con una ragazza. Aveva sempre avuto cose a metà.  
Il fatto era che scappava a metà dell’opera. E non è un modo di dire, faceva proprio così.  
Aveva sempre paura e si sentiva stranamente in colpa, all’idea di andare fino in fondo con qualcuno, quindi quando si arrivava al punto di non ritorno, lui si tirava indietro, spaventato.  
Non si può dire che fosse il tipico adolescente, almeno per questo. Chiunque altro si sarebbe lanciato senza pensarci due volte, ma non Castiel.  
Castiel amava Dean, di conseguenza lo aspettava.  
La sua testa non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma capì, anni dopo, che quella paura era semplice terrore di farsi toccare a quel modo da qualcuno che non fosse Dean, perché il suo corpo aveva sempre saputo di amarlo, a differenza della sua mente, che continuava a negarselo, e a nasconderlo nel buio nell’inconscio.  
Insomma, finirono a letto insieme, -anche se in realtà a letto ci finirono dopo le prime due volte, troppo presi da tutto ed eccitati l’uno dalla pelle dell’altro per riuscire a raggiungere la camera da letto,- e fu bello, ma soprattutto, Dean sorrise in mille modi diversi e Castiel lo prese fino a che non rimasero entrambi senza forze.  
Sudati e stremati, si ripulirono quel tanto che bastava e si strinsero sotto alle coperte del letto di Dean.  
-Quanto tempo?-  
-Quanto tempo che cosa?-  
-Quanto tempo ci hai messo per capire che volevi fare tutto questo?- aveva chiesto Dean, sgranando i grandi occhi verdi, -Con me?-  
Castiel lo baciò, carezzando le sue labbra con la lingua, cercando in tutti i modi di farglielo capire a gesti.  
-La prima volta che ti ho visto ho pensato fossi carino,- aveva sussurrato quasi senza voce sulla sua bocca, -Ma è stata la seconda volta che ti ho visto che ho capito che volevo avere le mie prime volte,  _tutte_  le mie prime volte con te.-  
   
Il sorriso malinconico di Dean, arriva quando nessuno dei due se lo aspetta.  
Tuono a ciel sereno, terremoto in mezzo ad un’oasi paradisiaca.  
Somiglia a un’opera di quel pittore, quello che fa i tagli nelle tele.  
E nient’altro. Soltanto tagli in mezzo al colore piatto.  
Il sorriso malinconico di Dean è uno squarcio nell’abitudinaria tranquillità della loro vita insieme.  
Castiel è ormai conscio del suo ruolo di lettore e interprete dell’opera d’arte che ha ogni giorno sotto gli occhi e pensa di averlo studiato del tutto, fino ad essere arrivato a conoscerlo in ogni dettaglio.  
Solo che poi Dean sorride così e Castiel lo abbraccia perché fa male e bene al tempo stesso.  
Vivono insieme, ormai. Gli anni del college sono lontani, ma il ricordo del loro primo bacio non svanisce.  
È quasi Natale, mancano una manciata di minuti o poco più allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Quest’anno, i due hanno deciso di rimanere a casa per i fatti loro, evitando cene, pranzi e ritrovi vari. Hanno rimandato tutto a domani.  
Non che avessero un motivo particolare per farlo, volevano solo rimanere tranquilli, lontano da stress inutili.  
C’è un’atmosfera calda e confortevole nella stanza, il salotto è illuminato dalle varie luminarie che addobbano il finto abete nell’angolo e tante piccole candele profumate ravvivano l’ambiente. I due sono abbracciati, sdraiati sul divano davanti alla televisione accesa ma ignorata, stretti l’uno contro l’altro di fronte al caminetto acceso.  
Si stanno baciando, con dolcezza e senza fretta, senza spingersi più in là, come facevano da ragazzi, quando avevano voglia di  _sentirsi_ , ma senza doversi impegnare troppo.  
Castiel adora quando fanno così, ama sentire Dean così vicino a se. Tutto si fa lento e caldo, ma non bollente, soltanto tiepido e piacevolmente confortante. Dean gli accarezza i capelli spettinati, mordicchiandogli appena il labbro inferiore e lui ride, soffiando sulla sua bocca.  
-Cosa sei, un gatto?- ridacchia Dean, mentre Castiel gli lascia tanti piccoli bacetti sulle guance. Non sono più dei ragazzini, ma questo non vieta loro di essere ancora innamorati come anni fa.  
-Posso essere quello che vuoi.- sorride lui, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Poco dopo, tra coccole e carezze varie –Dean ama far credere che non gli piacciano queste cose, ma in realtà le adora tanto quanto Castiel,- il moro gli lascia un ultimo bacio e affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
-Ti amo.- mormora, soddisfatto di aver ricevuto la sua razione di coccole giornaliere, con l’aggiunta di un bonus in più.  
Dean però non risponde. Castiel aspetta uno, due, dieci secondi, poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo.  
-Tu non mi lasci, vero?- è un mormorio che scappa dalle labbra del biondo e lo lascia senza parole.  
Dean ha un sorriso così triste, così sofferente. Castiel si sente come uno di quei quadri di quel tizio, quello dei tagli nelle tele. Sente un taglio su di se e tutt’attorno il nulla, come in quei dipinti tutti uguali, inquietanti.  
-Dean, cosa dici?-  
-Davvero Cas, insomma,- prende un grande respiro, -Non puoi saperlo. Non puoi sapere cosa ci succederà.-  
-E’ vero, ma questo non significa che non posso provare a fare quello che voglio.- ribatte, guardandolo fisso, -E sai cosa voglio.-  
Dean sorride di nuovo, ancora a quel modo, anche se è un po’ meno sofferto di prima. Ma giusto un poco, non tanto di più.  
-Lascia stare, è stato un pensiero stupido.- e come è arrivato, il sorriso se ne va, -E’ che stavo pensando a quante cose abbiamo fatto e quante cose sono cambiate in questi anni e non lo so… E’ tutto così strano, credo?-  
-Strano come?-  
-In un bel modo, ma ciò non toglie che sia strano, no?- ed ora c’è un bel sorriso, un misto di quelli divertiti e imbarazzati, uno di quelli che Castiel deve imitare per forza.  
-Sicuro di non aver bevuto troppo vino?- lo prende in giro lui, un po’ anche per allentare la tensione, un po’ per allontanarlo dalla tentazione di indossare di nuovo quel sorriso fastidioso.  
Dean lo bacia e sembra andare tutto a posto.  
-Ci sono successe così tante cose.- mormora, con lo sguardo perso nei ricordi, -Belle e brutte e mi fa strano ripensare a tutto quanto.-  
-E’ una bella cosa?- chiede Castiel, ora curioso di comprendere i pensieri del compagno, -Intendo l’aver condiviso tutto questo.-  
-Molto,- Dean annuisce, giocherellando con il lembo del suo maglione.  
Castiel si accoccola meglio contro di lui, stringendosi contro il suo corpo forte.  
Dopo un po’ chiude gli occhi e il suo respiro si fa più regolare, più innocente e Dean prende a carezzargli i capelli, pensando che si sia addormentato.  
-Sono contento di averti scelto, Cas.-  
Ma Castiel non dorme.  
E intanto, è Natale.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Fine_


End file.
